1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle seat assembly. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicle seat assembly that includes a flexible seat trim cover that covers a foam pad and is fixed to portions of the frame of the vehicle seat assembly.
2. Background Information
Conventional vehicle seat assemblies are typically upholstered fixtures that include a seat frame, a foam pad and a seat trim cover. In many seat designs, the seat trim cover is an assembly of individual elements made of textile and/or leather or leather-like materials that are sewn or otherwise seamed together to form the final seat trim cover. In recent seat designs, the seat trim cover has become a very sophisticated and complex assembly that includes a variety of shapes that help to define the overall shapes and contours of completed the seat assembly.
In conventional seat construction, the foam pad is typically positioned on and/or attached to portions of the seat frame. Elements of the seat trim cover are positioned against surfaces of the foam pad and fixed in place by attachment configurations and seams such that the final upholstered assembly includes the seat trim cover surrounding and covering the foam pad and the seat frame. Since the seat trim cover surrounds both the foam pad and the seat frame, the seat trim cover holds the foam pad in position relative to the seat frame. In some seat designs, bands of flexible polymer material are laced through J-hooks formed along edges of the seat trim cover and corresponding mating portions of the seat frame. The flexible polymer material, the J-hooks and the mating portions of the seat frame hold the seat trim cover in position on the foam pad and the seat frame.
In some conventional seat designs, elements of the seat trim cover are fixed to the foam pad in order to maintain the seat trim cover in a prescribed shape and a prescribed position relative to the foam pad. In other seat designs, the seams joining the elements of the seat trim cover are inserted into mating recesses formed in the foam pad such that an outer surface of the seat trim cover has a smooth rounded appearance. The insertion of the seams into the mating recesses also helps to maintain the position of the seat trim cover relative to the foam pad and the seat frame.
However, in designs where the seat assembly surface has concaved or recessed sections, it is necessary to fix adjacent portions of the seat trim cover directly to the foam pad, otherwise, the seat trim cover can separate from the foam cover, thereby giving the seat trim cover an undesirable appearance.
Recent innovations in seat upholstery include employing an anchor member that extends from an inner surface of the seat trim cover, through a hole in the foam pad, terminating with a flat button-like portion that is disposed on an inner hidden side of the foam pad opposite from the seat trim cover. Thus, the seat trim cover is retained in position relative to the foam pad. A problem with such an anchor member occurs when the foam pad is compressed by a passenger and the clip can be felt by the passenger.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved seat trim cover that is held against a foam pad without the use of a noticeable anchor member. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.